dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 73
Episode 73 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 72 Next: Episode 74 Highlights * TJ mocking a cunt with a silly raccoon hat - 1:12:11 * Scotty and TJ preforming an exorcism on Ben - 1:29:03 Start of the Show The show started with the peasants talking about how they were ill. The first video they played is a response video made by that Ryback guy from Episode 71 talking about boring shit such as: his goddamn cats, his Batman T-Shirt, and other shit. They then watched a short "Hey Scotty" clip starring Bill O'Reilly. After that, they watched a video that was supposed to "expose" TJ's hypocrisy. They then watched another "Hey Scotty" clip. Next, they watched a garbage video about how to Become a Living God. Next, they watched a demonstration video by a fat black guy about how to eat ass. They then watched a video of a guy claiming that grief is proof of how love is more powerful than death, therefore God exists. After that drivel, they watched the condescending twat named Aaron Clarey who said a bunch of sexist shit in his video. Aaron Clarey also declared that private corporations should not be taxed and regulated, he also declared that the EPA should be dismantled; Aaron is nothing but a loathsome abominable piece of shit. Middle of the Show Three minutes after the 1 hour mark, a guy with a silly raccoon hat declares that it's not okay to be gay. The peasants then watched a video by some incoherent retard with speech impediment who was saying some bullshit about atheism. Next on the agenda was a poem by Brett Keane..... And it was Godawful. After that, they watched a video about some Pastor from Calgary, Canada who was proud of himself for punching a kid for challenging Christianity. Next, they watched a video from Gail Chord Schuler claiming that the Brent Spiner who spoke out about her at a Star Trek convention was actually a clone Not the real Brent Spiner. Then, they watched The Vigilant Christian pointing out yet another thing that is Satanic/Illuminati, this time it's Zelda. They then watched a news story about an anti-police violence activist put into the scenario of police shootings. End of the Show The peasants watched a news story about a white supremacist Bill Board that talks about why White Pride is great, as if being born a certain way equal accomplishments. After that, they entered the Q&A Segment and answered some stupid questions. Quotes * "He is genuinely a piece of shit; I don't think he even deserves to live" -TJ talking about Aaron Clarey * "Wouldn't it be great if the raccoon came back to life and started biting his face?" -TJ talking about the asshole with the silly raccoon hat * "Being a Feminist Muslim is like being a Jewish Nazi; it doesn't make any sense" -TJ * "Anyone who subscribes to this and watches this and has any sort of respect on any sort of level for this Is just a mental invalid and we need to just pull the plug on these people; they're never going to contribute anything of value to the world, just die! You're useless and you're a sucker in a sap" -TJ talking about The Vigilant Christian's fans Trivia *Gail Chord Schuler claims that the Jesuits are just another branch of the Illuminati or some shit. *Aaron Clarey deserves to be beaten to death with a tack hammer For his stupidity transcends any insults that could possibly describe oneself. *Brett Keane claims that atheists always lose debates. In a stroke of irony, if The Amazing Atheist were to get drunk to the point that it would render his logical reasoning abilities compromised, he would still able to defeat Brett in a debate. *The Vigilant Christian is so fucking retarded *TJ has gone to schools in 2 different states, Washington and Louisiana. He said that the school system in Washington was superior for obvious reasons. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes